


They left you to rot.

by Reaper_Chan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Chan/pseuds/Reaper_Chan
Summary: this is a story written in  script style That takes place a while after dealing with intrusive thought.  Also I suck at summary's. so just read and you should understand.  first chapter is an author's note so please read that.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic
Kudos: 7





	1. author's note.

Hi. So before the story starts there are a few things that I want to explain beforehand so I don’t need to during the middle of the story. So Remus in this Au his physical age and appearance changes based on how he feels. Confidence usually turns him to his early twenties. Fear will turn him into a 10-12 year old And so on. Anyways, enjoy. Sorry it’s written like a script. Also fair warning there is unsympathetic Patton in this.


	2. Chapter 1 Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it Begins.

Remus: hey RoRo.  
Roman:..hey what's up bro?  
Remus:..not much....you?  
Roman:..Oh, you know being creativity...and all that..  
Remus:..hehe...you make it sound like that sucks...  
Roman:..it does without you.  
Remus:..dude....that's deep.  
Roman:..got to go. Thomas is trying to get my attention.  
Remus:..Go get em tiger..and don't forget two more weeks till sibling day.  
Roman:..I know.  
*3 months later.*  
remus:....Roman!?  
*Roman enters room*  
remus:....Roman!!?  
remus:....Roman?  
roman:..hey...  
remus:hi roman where have you been?You missed siblings day..  
roman:...I know...sorry but I'm busy..talk to you later..  
remus:...okay  
*three years later*  
remus:...I miss you roman...did I do something wrong?  
roman:...no remus...I just can't talk to you any more..  
remus:why?!  
Roman:because you...you're a-  
Remus: A what?! What a dark side! roman we're brothers!  
roman:..I know..I'm sorry..bye.  
*roman turns sharply and leaves the room.*  
Remus;......r-roman....  
*2 weeks later*  
* Remus’s phone rings and Remus answers it.*  
remus:.........what do you want?  
roman:..remus i'm sorry...  
remus:You said we would always be together.  
roman:..I know...why don't you come to the light side?  
remus:...you know I can't..there can only be one light side of creativity. Besides they all hate me.  
roman:..then just come over so we can talk..  
Remus:...okay. Where?  
Roman:on the edge of the subconscious no one will look for us there.  
Remus:.. Okay be there soon.  
roman:..see you soon.  
*30 minutes later.*  
*remus gets to the edge of the subconscious*  
Remus: Roman! I'm here, where are you?  
Patton: sorry, dark side. But Thomas needs to be a good person.  
Remus: what are you-...*He is pushed into the subconscious and sealed in and cut off from thomas.*What! Roman! DEE! Anyone?!  
*a few hours later*  
remus:...Dee will get bored and try to find me.  
Remus 2:You mean us.  
remus:...I suppose us is a valid term.  
Remus 2:you know it's valid.  
Remus:.. shut up  
Remus 2: whyyy  
Remus:because me  
Remus 2: you are bad at reasoning.  
remus:That means you are toooooo.  
Remus 2:...fair point.


	3. The search begins

*With Roman*  
roman:...Patton, do you know where Remus is, he isn't answering his phone.  
patton:aww..gee no clue kiddo.  
roman:...okay I'll check his room.  
patton:Okay kiddo.  
roman:bye padre.*goes to Remus's room.*  
roman:remus?  
....  
roman:Remus, this isn't funny.  
*remus isn't there*  
roman:...hmm..perhaps he is with Deceit.

*Romansinks out and goes to deciets room*  
roman deceit have you seen remus?  
deceit:yes  
roman:So you haven't seen him.?  
Deceit: yes.  
roman:...do you know where he could be?  
deceit:he said something about meeting you nowhere.  
Roman:..did he say where?  
Deceit: No..  
Roman: You're supposed to watch him.  
deceit:*shrugs*not my problem.  
roman:Yes , you're supposed to watch the darksiders!  
deceit:i know.  
roman:uhhg your imposible.  
deceit:so I haven’t heard  
Roman:uuhhhg your not helping.  
*roman sinks out and goes to look for logan for some help*  
roman:Microsoft nerd, I need help.  
logan:What is it roman.  
roman:...do you know where Remus is?  
logan:...hmmm..I haven't seen him since the intrusive thoughts video.  
roman:...okay...Can you help me look for him?  
logan:Yes I can. The better question is will I help look for him.grammer roman.  
roman:Fine, WILL you help me find remus?  
logan:Yes I will.  
logan: Where was he last seen?  
roman:..Deceit said he was headed to somewhere but he never got there .  
Logan:...hmm did he happen to say where?  
roman:No he didn’t Sherlock, just help me find him.  
logan:I am.  
roman:Okay , then let's find him.  
logan:Take me to the scene of the crime.  
roman:It's not a crime yet.  
logan:Let's just go.  
*with remus*  
remus:...*laying on the ground of the subconscious .*  
remus:SOOOOO BOORRRDDDDD!I can't even summon stuff here.  
Remus 2:at least you have us.  
remus:I know but still.  
Remus 2: Well we could ....hmmm we could....GOSH DARNIT IT'S TOO QUIET HERE!  
remus:I KNOW!  
Remus 2: WHY IS IT SO FRICKING QUIET HERE!  
remus:NO FORKING CLUE!... did we just get censored!!!?  
Remus 2:yeah i think so…  
Remus: Well FORK me sidedways.


	4. A bit of hope?

*with roman and logan*  
logan:...hmm..it's pretty much imposi-...what is this..*picks up remus's phone*  
roman:..remus’s phone?  
Logan:...it would seem so...  
Logan:Do you know his password?  
Roman:unfortunately yes.  
Logan:...*waiting for roman to type it In.*  
Roman:here*hands phone back*  
Logan:....hmm. Did you text remus?  
Roman:no my phone went missing a few days ago.  
Logan:hmm.. then who texted him with your phone  
roman:...I don't know.  
logan:...if we find who has your phone we just might find remus.  
roman:..yeah i'm following...so sherlock how do you propose we find my phone.  
logan:..simply use a find my iphone app on my computer.  
roman:Are you tracking us?  
logan:yes.  
roman:I am....concerned that you need a hobby.  
logan:I have a hobby.  
roman:..we'll argue about that later, let's find Remus and quick.  
logan:I concur.  
*with remus*  
remus:....what if they don't find us..and we fade from Thomas.  
remus2: don't think like that.  
remus:..but they hate us... wouldn't they be happy to get rid of us?  
remus2:.....i don't know i'm not Logan or any of them!  
remus:...i know....i jus-  
Remus2: LISTEN!NO IT'S NOT FAIR! Yes they hate us, why should they care! WE ARE BAD, EVIL!.....The...They won't come, they hate us.... But we have to hope they will.  
remus:....*makes remus 2 disappear*....what about dee....?  
remus:...he cares right?

Logan:*calles romans phone.*  
*Phone vibrates*  
remus:Uhhh what's that sound!*sees phone*...A phone?* picks it up and answers it*....hello?  
logan:remus? where are you?  
remus:Logie? Rom- no. Someone trapped me in the *stattic*   
roaman:*grabs phone*REMUS?!  
*static*


	5. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 5 already.

remus:LOGA-....static?... n-no did he hang up...do they really hate me that much....?  
???:oh it seems so. but don't worry you're not alone here. we are here.  
remus:Great, I've finally lost it....Not that I ever really had it.hehe... I guess I'll name you, new voice.....hmmm... how about...Josh.  
???: Oh? but I have a name. it's not as good as my dear friends but it works.  
remus:...what is it?  
???: you can call me rage...however if you want you can call me by my name...Reichard  
Remus:*stumbles back*..r-rage?  
Reichard:oh don't be scared creativity  
???: we just want to talk.  
remus:*stepping back*..I'll just go try to find the door..  
???*grabs remus's shoulder*  
???:my, my so rude. come now creativity we just want to help you.  
remus:hey let go.  
Reichard:he'll do nicely.  
Remus:what?  
*with logan and roman*  
logan:..roman what did you do?  
roman:It's just static... you don't think something bad happened to him?  
logan:it is likely.. and worry some.it seems he was specifically targeted.  
roman:...yeah.  
roman:...what do we do?  
logan:..we find him before something really bad happens to him...who else knows he's missing?  
roman:...deceit virgil patton. and you why?  
logan:Well then we need to interview them.  
roman:okay..so we split up?  
logan:correct.  
roman:Okay, who goes where?  
logan:You go talk to deceit and virgil. I go talk to patton and remy.  
Roman:okay.  
*with remus*  
Reichard:so we just use it's form? Right Livius  
Livius:.correct dear.  
remus:Leave me alone!  
* Remus changes into a child.*  
Reichard: and what about that twerp?*gestures to kid remus.*  
Livius: Leave him here, we can’t have him interfering with us. Can we?  
Reichard:no we can’t...one of us should stay here and watch the brat make sure it stays here.  
Livius:Do you want to be incharge of our dear creativity?~  
Reichard:Fuk yeah I do!  
*Livius morphs into remus*  
Livius: well then let's go pay the others a visit shall we?  
*Livius Sinks out.*


	6. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short. but i hope you enjoy.

*Remus? Rises out of the mindscape into Thomas's living room.*  
Thomas: Remus? What are you doing here?  
Remus?: Looking for deceit. But since I’m here i might as well tell you what i heard about joan.did you know that talin likes joan better than you. And Joan hate’s you.  
Thomas:... remus are you okay? Your acting odd.  
Remus?: more odd then normal?   
Thomas:..uhh well. No but why are you saying joan and talin hate me?  
Remus?:...hmm so he is still here.. Interesting.  
Thomas:What, who’s here?  
*Virgil is summoned because of Thomas's anxiety rising.*  
Vigil:did you need some thi-. Remus are you bugging thomas?  
thomas : no but i think he is sick or something.  
Remus?:oh I’m just peachy.  
Virgil:.. Peachy? Remus are you sure your okay? Should I get dee?  
Remus?:oh I’m afraid he’s busy unlike you.  
Virgil:okay I’m getting dee here.  
*summons deceit.*  
Deceit: what don’t you wa- remus? Remus where, were you roman was definitely not looking for you.  
Remus?: oh you know here and there. Why, afraid i Left you too?  
deceit:No.  
*roman rises up* Hey thomas have you se-... remus? Remus! Are you okay?  
*roman summons logan*  
Logan : Did you find something important roman?  
Roman:yeah i found remus.  
logan:Remus what happened?  
Remus?: Oh you know I tripped and fell in the subconscious then it’s blank. All I remember is rising up here.  
Logan:...tripped? No you said you were pushed.  
Remus?: oh you are clever, more clever then you look logic.  
Logan:.. Remus what is going on?  
Deceit:...remus what’s the one thing i never told you to do?  
Remus?:you said never trust Thomas without all of them here.   
Deceit:...hmm. Interesting. Why lie if you know what i didn’t say remus?  
Remus?: oh now we’re getting somewhere. This should be fun.  
*remus’s mask fades away to reveal Livius dressed in long black robes with dark green lining.*  
Livius:did you miss me dear?  
*Livius grabs ahold of deceit and vanishes*


End file.
